


harringrove//strong

by 1975isbae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Billy survives the mind flayer and is no longer the same. Steve plans on changing this.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 20





	harringrove//strong

**Author's Note:**

> **AU where Billy survives

Nothing is the same. No one is the same. After everything that's happened: the mind flayer, the Russians, all that mess, I didn't expect it to go back to normal. It didn't, but you can tell people are trying to find a common ground of being okay. People are trying to restore order in a chaos stricken town and get as close to their old selves as they can. Everyone except him. Billy Hargrove. 

I mean, yeah, I fully understand why it has been really hard for him to move on. His body being used as a host for evil, the killings he lead, the flayed army he created, nearly dying trying to undo the hurt he caused. I don't think anyone expected him to be the same. But its like he's not even trying to reengage in the real world. 

Shutting himself in his room, coming out maybe once a week to run some errands for his ass of a father (who after all the trauma might have tried to take it easy on Billy--nope). The town saw almost nothing of the once infamous Billy,which was appreciated by some such as ex-girlfriends and wimps he beat up in high school. But to me it made the town seem out of place and strange. I even found myself searching the streets for his presence sometimes.

I was so used to hearing the growl of his Camero down the street, the smell of his cologne a mile away and even the snide remarks that made Billy, Billy. Now it is like he is a whole new person with no intention to recover. 

Sure, sure, I could have just let it be, let him mend on his own even if it took forever. But I'm not the kind of person to just watch someone I know and care about suffer. That's why I decided to come see him and why I am now standing on his front doorstep. Half determined, half wanting to be as far away as possible.

This is for Billy, I remind myself as I press my finger t the doorbell. I stand there waiting and am stunned when I see Mr. Hargrove open the door.Shit, why didn't it occur to me that Billy might not be the one to open the door.

"Yes?" He says, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Um... oh yes, um I'm here to see Billy. Yeah, I'm a friend, uh just checking in." Stop talking, idiot. I stand there awkwardly waiting for his response. 

"A friend?" I nod. "Well then." He says, opening the door to let me in. I walk into the living room. 

"Billy! Company! It's uh, just through there." He says pointing me down the hall to the right. 

"Thanks, sir." 

I walk down the hall slowly, preparing myself for what i'm about to do. Billy isn't known as much of a talker, so I don't really know what to expect. As I approach I hear low rock music playing from the stereo, giving me some hope for the old Billy. I lightly tap the door and hear a faint "come in" from inside. 

I walk in to see Billy lying on his back with his hands behind his head on the bed with his eyes closed. Seemingly soaking in the music. He slowly opens his eyelids and glances over to see me int he doorway. 

"Steve... hi.: He says, unnervingly calm. Usually my presence evokes some kind of anger, but now it looks like he doesn't have enough will to get worked up. Just oddly at ease, that's all. 

"Hi, Billy." I say, taking another cautious step in and gently shutting the door behind me. "How's it going?" 

He scoffs. "Well let's see. My body was being used without my knowing, I killed multiple people and almost dies. I'd say I'm doing great Steve." The words hold sting but he still lies motionless. 

"Sorry, stupid question. I know you're not doing the best. I just wanted to check in. I mean I know we didn't really get along before but I thought I would set things right." I say, with confidence and hopefulness.

"Yeah... well I guess when someone almost dies it's a good excuse to be nice to them." He says bitterly. 

"No, it's not like that. I... I just want to make things better. Not just because of that, but because I think you're a good guy deep down. I mean risking your life for El, you have to be a good person." I say.

"You know nothing about me Steve. Not my therapist, not my family, and definitely not you." He says, spitting the words with fire. 

"I know more than you think." This causes him to look at me for the first time since the conversation got fierce. "Me and El talked, and I know you've been through a lot. I know you loved your mother and California. I know you hate your dad and what he did to you and your mom. I know he's what made you calloused and cool towards people. He made you think you could solve problems with fists and not words. He thinks you're weak and not a man. But he's wrong Billy. You're much more of a man that he could ever be. You care about people and their feelings, something he'll never understand. I know it's hard right now, to find yourself again, but if anyone can do it you can. You're so strong." I don't even realize I feel any of these things about the boy in front of me until I say them aloud. 

I see hot tears running from Billy's hurting eyes. He looks as though for almost a minute he is going to say thank you, but then his mind is clouded and a look of fury overtakes his features. 

"Get out." He says simply.

"What? But-" I start, but don't get to finish. 

"I said... Get out!" He is up off the bed on hid feet now, face soaked with tears. "Who does that little bitch think she is telling you my life story. And who are you to tell me I'm strong. Who? You who doesn't even have the courage to to tell people who he really is? Yeah... ha ha... don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me when you think i'm not looking. Yeah, or when you tell all these girls you're busy and can't go on dates when in fact you just drive to the park and sit alone. Yeah, I know about that." He explodes. 

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. I sort of, kind of, have a thing for boys. And just Billy in general. I thought I could keep it hidden well enough, but obviously not.

"So don't talk to me about being strong. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I might get better if I have someone who shows that they care. That is strong enough to care. I mean how long has it been? 3-4 months? And no one in this damn town have never thought that 'Oh, maybe I should go check in?' And you never thought that 'maybe I should tell Billy how I really feel instead of trying to hide it and torture me.' Did you ever think that I might feel the same?!" He realizes he went too far, but there's no taking it back now. 

"Billy-" I am cut off once more.

"I gotta go." He storms out grabbing his keys off his nightstand and heading straight to his car. I run after him, but he jumps in and drives off to god-knows-where. I sigh and try to comprehend what just happened. 

It never occurred to me that maybe he cared about me or felt the same way. Now I kind of see it. The way he would catch me staring and hold my gaze. The dark car that always seemed to be in the park too. I should have seen it before. What do I do know?

It's been a week and I haven't seen him anywhere. I'm too scared to go back to his house, so I guess he was right about me, I'm not strong. My parents are gone again, so the house is mine for the weekend. I feel like I should call and invite him over so I do. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Hargrove, is Billy there?"

"Yes, one minute dear. Billy!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, it's Steve."

"And I'm hanging up now."

"No! No, no please. Just listen. I'm really, really sorry about last weekend. I was a dick, and I shouldn't have just assumed all those things I said about you ans your family life. I shouldn't have called you strong. Please, come over to mine tonight. I'm home alone for the weekend and could really use some company. 

"What makes you think I would want to do that?" 

"C'mon. Please. I'll order us pizza and my dad has a secret stash of cigarettes and beer." 

"Fine, I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Yes, okay. Thanks, bye."

I can't believe he said yes, okay I have to make tonight perfect to make up for everything shitty i've done for these past months. I order pizza and retrieve the cigarettes and beer. I look at the clock and half an hour has already flown by. Before I know it the bell is ringing and i'm scrambling to the door. i keep my cool and open it. 

"Hey, come in." I say as he waltzes in, looking more and more like the old Billy I know. Maybe i'm having a good effect on him. I lead him to the kitchen, where he grabs a beer, a cigarette and a piece of pizza. 

"We can eat by the pool if you want."

"Sure, whatever." Nonchalant, or at least trying to be. We walk out to my heated, lighted pool and sit on the pool chairs. He lights a cigarette and takes a long drag, releasing a sigh. He then offers it to me, and I take it as a step in the right direction between us.

We sit in silence for a little until he speaks. 

"Hey, um I'm sorry about the other night by the way. I freaked out and overreacted a little bit. It's just... it's just I thought that no one cared and no on has ever went out of their way to come and see me like that. I don't know how easily I want someone in. As you said i've been through a lot don't know how much more hurt I could take." He doesn't look at me and I know it is hard for him to expose himself like this. I didn't know what to say so instead of saying something stupid that would ruin it I decide on:

"Wanna go swimming?" I look at him expecting a scowl, but am instead greeted with a grin.

"Sure."

I hesitate, but then get up and begin undressing myself slowly. Billy's actions mirror mine. Once I am in my boxers I look at him, smile and jump into the pool. Next thing I know I feel a figure jump on top of me. We are wrestling around playfully and laughing like crazy until he eventually wins when I tap out. 

"Wow! Didn't know you were that strong Hargrove!" I say, not realizing the irony in that statement. He looks at the irony me seriously before laughing and I join in. The laughing slowly dies down and we look at each other. He and I slowly inch towards each other staring into each others eyes. 

"You know, I really am sorry for never saying anything before." I say, and now our bodies are close enough to be touching lightly.

"That's okay, King Steve, you just took your time. But in the end you were worth the wait." 

I can no longer think , only act. I move towards his face and he moves towards mine. Our mouths hover apart for a few seconds, neither of us wanting to mess this up. Finally, Billy moves in and connects the distance between our lips that felt like miles. The tension after all this time finally relieved.

We move our lips against each others. I feel his firm gripping hand slide around my bare torso under the water. I reach my hands up to wrap my fingers in his curly hair. My breath hitches as he pulls us even closer and I kiss him harder, never wanting this to end.

I now realize, Billy was never gone, he just changed. The way everyone in their life does. Billy changed for the better and because of this, he is the strongest man I know.


End file.
